Waking Up in Vegas
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KyouHaru. What Mei starts . . . simply get worse. And this time round, Haruhi and Kyouya are the ones to suffer. They wake up in Vegas . . . and hell breaks loose. -Two-shot-
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

**This is a disclaimer.**

Beta-ed by JuniperScaymoore.

**Summary:** What Mei starts--simply gets worse. And this time, Haruhi and Kyouya are the ones to suffer. They wake up in Vegas . . . and hell breaks loose.

1/2

The office was quaint and made of cheap furniture. In fact, in any way one person can put it, it was plain simple. Not that she minded, she liked it that way.

The desk was palochino and the chair, inexpensive leather. She bought it on a sale on a department store before she occupied the place and it was enough to keep her comfortable. Her father may have said it was unnecessary for her to keep buying things cheap and old-fashioned, but she only shooed him away and says it was fine. She wanted to have uncomplicated things.

Books were organized carefully on shelves nailed neatly on the walls. Most of her collections were law books and magazines she had gotten tired of reading. She might pull them out once in a while for reference but they were mostly kept away. After all, lawyers are popular for having too many books from law school, for review and a few more from congratulations-for-passing-the-bar-exams.

A pale-yellow couch sat in the middle of the room for client slash guest accommodation. It was, in no way, costly if it was Haruhi Fujioka you were talking about. Though it was simply out of habit to spend less on things unnecessary.

At least she was able to ease her way through the exams. That alone made her satisfied and happy enough to spend her one month allowance to a whole box of ootoro.

She started as a civil lawyer until she officially accepted private clients and specialized in human rights. She had tried corporate trade, but she gave up halfway knowing it was insane to accept rich people's cases. Three years in Ouran and three years of knowing six rich bastards had earned her the right to say that most of them would do nothing good, if not any better.

"Haruhi," a voice said. The clock on her computer read a quarter past twelve. She was perusing a file on legal pad, fifty-seven pages long and she had to finish reviewing it by one. The new case smelled big bucks and the client was an anesthesiologist filed for malpractice. Haruhi believed it was fraud and the poor man was framed. The evidences against him were weak and the witnesses were holding their own throats down one by one. She had it on her hands, and she knew that the poor man will walk free in a few days.

"What?" Without looking up, Haruhi acknowledged the voice. It was Mei. She worked at a small boutique she and her father had put up in a shopping center. Haruhi had lent them the money so they could start up their own business. Mei visited her every lunch for food and some company. The shopping center sat a few meters away from her office and Mei and Mizusu had easy access to her work table. Haruhi wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"What is this? I can't believe it," Mei said in barely a whisper. "I can't believe you've allowed this to happen."

Haruhi wrinkled her eyebrows and glanced at Mei with a weary look. "What are you talking about? You're just holding my personal identification card."

"Haruhi! There must have been a mistake. It's a mistake!" Her voice had gone shrill, her face serious. She looked at Haruhi's ID with an aghast look in her eyes.

"Mei," Haruhi spoke tiredly while putting aside the file she was reading. "You're overdoing it."

"LOOK!" Mei shoved the plastic card right in front of Haruhi's face. Her finger pointed a section on it where a few letters with red bold letters were printed: AGE. "You're twenty-nine. Twenty-nine, I say!"

"And you're thirty," Haruhi pointed out, her expression blank. True, Haruhi was twenty-nine but most people saw her as ten years younger. Her haircut, which now ran past her shoulders, also made her look prettier. Her overgrown bangs created an effective touch on her face and she was nineteen years old again. Haruhi had gotten so lazy tending to her hair that she had forgotten to have it trimmed.

"Okay, that's not the point," Mei told her. "Let's not change the subject. What I'm trying to say is that you still belong to the NBSB Society and you're pushing menopause."

"Should I know what that means?" Haruhi asked carefully. "And besides, menopause starts at forty."

"Look, you haven't got a single boyfriend since you were nine years old."

"I haven't got a boyfriend since even before I was nine, Mei."

"That's exactly the point," Mei argued while dropping the ID on the desk. "You're such a workaholic. You don't have any time for yourself and you always read these long, long files on your desk. Haruhi, you're a girl--instead of mulling over these cases, you should at least show off those curves, fall in love and get married."

Haruhi had fallen in love once but it was a long time ago.

"Marriage is the last thing on my mind right now," Haruhi told her while pulling her ID back and securing it inside her wallet. "And Mei, this case is a big shot. It's a large one."

"I don't care if it's a big one or not," she said. "Haruhi, you're twenty-nine and you're still a--hey, who's this?"

"The anesthesiologist," Haruhi supplied quickly. "He's my client."

"Oh. My. God," she gasped while clutching her chest for a dramatic effect. She had completely forgotten what she was just about to say. Mei looked as if she was hyperventilating. "This one hotshot is the coolest one I've ever seen."

"You always say that for hotshots you see," she informed her as Mei pulled the photograph of her client from the desk. She flipped through the file she was reading until she finally found the presence of Mei in the office distracting. She ended up unconsciously poking page thirty-four with her thumb. "Mei, can you get out please?"

"No," she answered quickly while holding up the photograph on the air with her fingers. "Haruhi, this is your chance! Go on with this case and after you win it, ask him out for coffee--no, that's lame--ask him to dinner or something. We'll see what happens then."

"Mei, I'm not going to ask any guy out for dinner. Isn't that their job?"

"Haruhi," Mei told her, her voice stinging with conviction. She stood up from the couch and leaned in across the desk to take Haruhi's shoulder. Mei shook her awake. "If you let things to happen, they're not going to happen at all. You have to take action before it's too late!"

"Uhm--Mei?"

The door on the office opened and Haruhi's secretary poked her head in. "Is everything all right? Have you finished with the report?"

_Sometimes,_ Haruhi mused, _I wonder who the boss is. _She was Akanishi Kaoruko. She was rude and at times, she seemed to enjoy terrifying people. Haruhi marveled what made her accept Akanishi-san for her secretarial post--not that she wasn't doing her job well--that was completely out of the question--but it was just that; Akanishi-san could sometimes be a weapon of mass destruction.

She's also known to be the captor of people annoying. Behold her power.

Haruhi looked at her silently, her eyebrows creasing and lips forming into a frown. Akanishi-san cleared her throat. "Mei, you have to go."

You have to be executed in a moment. You have to get ready.

Mei never gave a damn to anyone--not even to Haruhi. But of course, Akanishi-san was always the exception.

Almost at an instant, Mei let go of her shoulders and stood up. "Er--uh--Haruhi, I remember something important to do."

She gave her back the photograph. "I'll call." She headed for the door, trying to ignore Akanishi-san's eyes. One moment she was screaming something to her ear, the next moment she was gone. Well, at least she had her peace now. Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Thanks, Akanishi-san."

"No problem. It's already past 12:30; you should have finished that report already."

See, she sounded more like Haruhi's boss, even better.

"I'm doing it," Haruhi told her. She was past half-way and she could finish it in less than a few more minutes. "Just bother me after lunch break."

"Okay, copy that." Akanishi-san closed the door behind.

Haruhi sighed wearily and leaned on the leather chair. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and pulled the fifty-seven page report from the desk. She flipped it through quickly and left the office.

---

"Thanks for your help, Fujioka-san."

The smile was boyish and cute. Smiles change over time, Haruhi was sure of that, but his looked like it was permanently glued on his face since he smiled on his class photograph in primary school.

"You're welcome," Haruhi said while collecting the papers on the table. She gave him a brief smile as she stuffed her things inside her briefcase. The trial was over. Their case had won. "It's my pleasure, Takashi-san."

She turned to him and gave him a hug. When she pulled away just as quickly, Takashi-san gave her another smile.

He was a lean guy. He wore rimless glasses and he actually looked like a professional, even in casual clothes.

"Er--I'm wondering if I can ask you out to dinner," he started while looking at her eyes with a hint of hope. "As a thank you treat, I mean."

"Sorry. I have other plans tonight." There's a midnight sale in Parco and Marui. I should be there.

Instant Rejection.

"You're totally unbelievable!" Mei told her when she dropped by her office in the afternoon a day after she won Takashi's case. Haruhi had told her about what happened and expected a congratulatory treat from her friend but instead, she was greeted with a "you're unbelievable" with a look that could kill. Mei really was unpredictable for most times.

"What did I do?" Haruhi prepared to leave. It was past office hours.

"You just rejected a man's offer to dinner," Mei said. "Could you not tell he was flirting? You really are unbelievable."

"How would I know?"

"You should know!"

They left the office together and walked to the bus stop side by side as Mei freaked out and lectured Haruhi. Again. Mei was going to meet her boyfriend by the station at five because Mizusu insisted on meeting the guy.

Haruhi had known Umehara-san for just three months after he and Mei started going out. She didn't actually understand their relationship and she didn't want to. Mei having someone to at least make her happy was enough for her to comprehend.

Umehara-san stood by the shelter, listening to his blasted music player. His head banged with the beat and he seemed too absorbed into his own world. Passersby stared but he didn't care. He was weird enough to listen to Metallica.

"Umehara-kun," Mei tapped his shoulder. He yanked his earphones out and looked at Mei with intense eyes. Mei batted her eyelashes for some effect. It seemed to be working on him.

"Mei-chan," he spoke while leaning in to meet her kiss. They were like that for a while, lapping each other's mouths as people stared, until Haruhi broke them off after thinking it over and decided kissing is a crime.

"Oh Haruhi-chan," Umehara was the first to recover. "I didn't notice you were there."

"I'm here," she told him. "Both of you! You're both adults. You shouldn't kiss in public like that!"

"Haruhi-chan," Umehara tousled her hair like a child. "You're such a brat."

Please be noted that Haruhi is twenty-nine and Mei and Umehara are thirty.

---

"Oh. My. God." It was Mizusu. "I can't believe this."

He handed it out to Mei. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe this."

Who handed it to Ranka-san. "Oh. My. God. I can't believe this."

Who handed it to Umehara-san. "Oh. My--"

"Okay, please stop that. It's creeping me out."

Mizusu-san pulled it out of Umehara's clutch and held up a long piece of yellowish paper. His eyes were shining under the dim light of the incandescent bulb. Ranka and Haruhi were invited in for dinner along with Umehara-san.

Just a few moments ago, they were hunched in together in the small table of Mizusu's house, talking about Haruhi's job, Mei's love life, and the fashion boutique Mei and her father had put up. The next moment, the bell rang and suddenly, they were acting like idiots.

Haruhi has been involved in a lot of scams before and it involved large sums of money. She lost ten bucks after finding out that the horror movie she had paid for was actually pulled out of big screen a week ago. The old woman who sold her the ticket had been pretty convincing, she decided, and it wasn't as if ten bucks was a lot, right? She could consider it as help to the old lady, anyway.

She had jumped on a sale and bought a New and Improved Vacuum Cleaner That Leaves Any Room Spotless and Shiny! She paid for it for three hundred dollars and thought it was cheap enough that it was worth her salary. After two uses, the motor rumbled and broke down. The hundred bucks was disposable material.

"That should be a scam," Haruhi told them.

"It's not! It's real!" Mei was hysterical. "Look, it's signed by a travel agency."

Mei shoved it on Haruhi's nose. "You are aware that these paraphernalia can be faked, right?"

"No, Haruhi! It's real."

It was a round-trip ticket to Las Vegas booked for three people. Mei said she didn't know where she got it but it was addressed to her. The letter said, "You have won a trip to Las Vegas! Congratulations!!!" and Haruhi doubted it was something to be taken very seriously. It was obviously fake.

"No, it's real!"

Human instinct told her not to fall for it.

"No, it's real!"

It could be one of the modus operandi of people exploiting other people as prostitutes to other countries.

"No, it's definitely real!!!"

And as Haruhi sat uneasily on her seat, she wondered idly why she agreed to accompany Mei and Umehara to Las Vegas. She rubbed her temples grudgingly and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked as if she was in pain.

She had asked Akanishi-san to cancel all her appointments for the three days she would be gone and she pondered why she had done that when there were so much work to do. There could even be a client waiting for her outside the office, for Christ's sake! That's it, she's going back!

No, the plane had already taken off, right? She can't go back. Three days was just a few hours and it's not as if she was rushing for something critical right now. No, it's going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.

Or at least, that's what she thought.

o - o - o - o - o

Las Vegas is known as one of the most populous cities in the US. It caters a lot of casino-hotels and few other attractions like the 1/2 scale of Paris' own Eiffel tower or the Lion Habitat at the MGM Grand Hotel where you can get a picture of real, live lions. Most of the famous casino-hotels in Las Vegas are located on Las Vegas Boulevard. Many of the hotels in the city are massive with thousands of rooms and large casinos provided for entertainment, though a lot of larger casinos are located around the area.

The letter Mei received had too many detailed instructions, Haruhi almost crept herself out by reading each of them. When the plane reached the tarmac and the three eased their way to the lobby, a convoy of large burly men in dark suits and tinted glasses greeted them with a "HN!" and sent shivers to their spines. They were led inside a spacious, white limousine and after they loaded their luggage inside the trunk, the driver sped off to somewhere they didn't know. Haruhi knew English and she served as an interpreter of the other two.

"Where are we heading?" Haruhi asked the chauffer in richly accented English. Umehara and Mei were acting like idiots while looking out of the window and pointing at everything in random.

"At the Plaza Hotel and Casino, ma'am." His voice was bass and raspy. He still wore those stupid glasses; he was freaking her out. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

Haruhi sighed dejectedly. When she turned back to the other two, they were lapping each other's mouths again.

"Will you stop doing that in front of me?" she snapped. Umehara broke the kiss and gave Mei a wink before turning to Haruhi.

"You don't have to be so serious, Haruhi-chan," he told her. "Take this three-day vacation to relax and unwind a bit."

Mei untangled herself from him and sat properly. "Right, Haruhi. Why do you think we brought you along instead of that old gay Mizusu?"

Haruhi shrugged. _Because you can get sued of lapping each other's mouths in the middle of the road and I have to be the peacemaker?_ She bit back saying that.

"Because we want you to unwind," Mei said. "Tell us, Haruhi. Since when did you last have your break?"

Truth be told, she didn't remember at all. She had been working nonstop for as long as she could remember and finding time alone for herself has long been forgotten. Ranka-san kept on reminding her that life should not be wasted inside the courtroom or the office but whenever Akanishi-san would set her a day off, something would always. She'd be forced to work overtime or spend her day off behind her desk or on the field.

Haruhi sighed in resignation and looked at the two of them as Mei snuggled on Umehara's chest. She shrugged unknowingly before she spoke, "I guess it wouldn't be bad if I lay back once in a while."

"It's not."

And then, Haruhi leaned back on the seat and listened to the soft humming of the car engine as the driver veered off the limousine to somewhere she didn't know.

---

The hotel was Plaza Hotel and Casino, downtown of Las Vegas. They were booked for just one room and since Haruhi didn't want to witness Umehara undressing Mei, she signed into a different single-suite right next to their room. The furniture was posh and elegant. The bed was queen size and the windows were so large, it was almost sinful. It overviewed an animated Las Vegas night. Light flickered from outside and reached her room. It was beautiful.

She sat at the edge of the bed as she pulled out a pair of pajamas and toothbrush. She took a quick shower and before she could dry her hair, she had fallen asleep between the soft pillows.

It was definitely the right time to unwind, and if there was anyone who deserved such, it was Haruhi.

---

Shark Reef is located at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and it features sharks, tropical aquariums, a jelly fish exhibit and a few crocodiles. After they paid admission, Haruhi couldn't help but to snap pictures to anything that caught her eye.

The theme was an ancient sunken temple. Through the tunnel, where sharks surround them, Haruhi put her fingers in the touch tank as Mei screamed bloody murder on Umehara's ears.

---

Lion Habitat however, is found in MGM Grand Hotel. It wasn't much but real live lions walk around and Haruhi took pictures of the couple as they posed with the baby lions. Mei trembled in fear and Umehara tried to rub her back in comfort, his hands trailing farther down. Haruhi turned away and ignored them. After twenty minutes, she noticed she had been spacing out while staring at a baby lion scratch the back of its head and curl back to sleep.

---

The next day, Haruhi was forced to travel and sightsee alone since the two of them refused to pick up her calls from next door. They kept their room locked the whole time she tried to wake them up.

Before nine in the evening, Mei called and asked where she was. Haruhi had reached Fremont Street and enjoyed the experience. The music was loud and the lights danced above her head. A free show was on toll and she enjoyed the experience. She didn't bother looking for Mei and Umehara. They wouldn't get lost.

---

Their last night stay involved a few poker games at the casino--Umehara borrowed money from Haruhi--and a few shots of alcohol in the process. Haruhi was separated from the two and ordered a couple of light drinks. She never liked to gamble anyway and a serious hangover before their flight off Las Vegas could be fatal. But a few minutes later, she had forgotten her trip back to Tokyo and ended up tipsy as she staggered her way to the bar.

The bar was almost empty--save for a tall guy with a pair of rounded glasses hunched over a blue drink. Haruhi occupied the stool beside him and ordered for a beer. The man beside her watched as she took her sip.

"What?" Haruhi asked while raising an eyebrow questioningly. Her voice was curled to a Japanese tongue and the stranger caught it at once.

"It's Ootori Kyouya," he said in Japanese. His voice was a rich baritone and had a certain ring on it that signaled trouble.

"Oh."

She turned back to her drink and drained it. She flagged for another one.

"It's Ootori Kyouya," he repeated, bemused.

She drained her second. Her third. Her fourth.

Kyouya kept his eyes fixated. "Haruhi, it's Kyouya Ootori."

"I know, you damn rich bastard! You repeated it three times!"

Kyouya almost chuckled as he flagged a refill for his martini.

Ten years, perhaps? Probably more. She hadn't changed at all. Those large brown eyes that Kyouya found captivating. Sometimes, he remembered, he'd feel lost in them when he stared long enough. He could remember her smile and those blunt comments she dropped once in a while. He often found himself stumped with her words back then. Haruhi must have been the only one who actually caught him off guard.

But that was a long time ago. A lot had happened in ten years and Kyouya would not be one to deny it.

After Haruhi finished high school and the host club had broken up, she lost contact to all members, including the twins. It wasn't a crime, Kyouya told himself, but he knew it was just rude to not contact people who had been part of your life.

He had gotten married once, to an heir of a large computer corporation, but after three years, they broke apart. The marriage was simply for profit. Maybe once, Kyouya thought he loved her, but it was still not enough.

He was still in love with Haruhi--or maybe not anymore--he wasn't sure. It had been ten years ago when Kyouya was back in Germany for business school and figured out his feelings for the girl. He didn't know what it was at first but he kept thinking about her and he always wanted to be close or know what she was doing or if she was safe or if she was eating right (and he felt like he was acting like a dirty old man) . . . On one hand, it was an annoying distraction, but on the other hand, it was a distraction he welcomed. Perhaps it was just something a friend might feel for another friend when you're apart. Kyouya couldn't point a finger to it, really. But when Haruhi kept popping on his mind each time he could freaking remember, it was already becoming troublesome and irritating.

He knew he loved her, probably more than just a friend. He loved every single thing about her, her eyes, her smile, her bluntness, and her just being Haruhi. It was just as simple as that.

And then his father came, "This is Ayaka Miyamoto. I'll announce your engagement in a few weeks and the wedding will be set after you graduate."

Owari. End of story. He realized it was stupid to think of love of some sort. Rich people marry rich people and that's the way it should be.

---

"What the hell are you doing, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked while watching, his eyebrows creased and his lips into a frown. Haruhi just had her seventh beer and was ordering a shot of vodka.

"Huh?" she asked while squinting her eyes. "Why'dya know my name?"

"I think you should stop drinking too much," he suggested. Haruhi was too inebriated to care.

He had been tired of asking her what she was doing at a place like this. Kyouya knew Haruhi would never spend too much on a trip to Las Vegas--he even wondered where and how she got her passport--and he also knew she would never waste money on too much alcohol. He had asked her if she had some company but she merely said, "I don't talk to strangers, Kyouya."

Right.

He had been in Las Vegas for two weeks now for a business trip and since he'd be off tomorrow, he thought of having a few drinks and few poker games at a casino near the hotel he was staying.

What he didn't expect is that he would be seeing someone he knew. Kyouya wasn't sure if he should feel happy about it for meeting Haruhi tonight, or if he needed to feel worried that she was drinking too much. He wasn't sure if she was a light or a heavy drinker. But he was sure alcohol wouldn't do her any good. She's already trashed and is only getting worse.

"You know," Haruhi started while draining her glass. "You look vaguely familiar."

"It's Kyouya, Haruhi," he said exasperatedly. "How many more times am I going to tell you this?"

"Huh?" She squinted her eyes again. They were already having trouble focusing. "Your name sounds familiar too. Are you sure we don't know each other?"

He sighed. "Must you be difficult? I think you should stop ordering alcohol."

"Naw. I dun wanna!" Haruhi's head dropped and her forehead missed hitting the granite counter for mere inches. She grabbed Kyouya's collar and pulled him close, squinting yet again. Soon, her head fell on his chest. "Huh? You smell so nice."

He smelled so nice Haruhi wanted to bury her nose on his chest so she can smell him better.

They stayed close for a very long time until Haruhi broke the silence. "Kyouya?"

"Hm?" He hadn't noticed it but Kyouya had wrapped his arms around her and Haruhi was leaning on his chest in an uncomfortable angle. The bartender was staring.

"Can you take me someplace private?"

"Haruhi, you're too drunk. You should go back to the hotel."

"I can't catch up. Will you help me catch up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to go somewhere."

Kyouya sighed in resignation. He pulled Haruhi out of her seat and carried her away from the bar. He knew this was going to be a long night and something--he didn't know what it was--but something was going to happen. He doubted it would be good.

---

Kyouya woke up in a daze. The curtains were drawn and through the large glass windows, the early rays of sunshine escaped inside. It blinded him.

He tried to beat the weight of his muscles. They were heavy as lead. Kyouya fought the urge to curse as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. This is what he hated about mornings: waking up.

Kyouya sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He blinked once or maybe twice, trying to comprehend his surroundings. Somehow, it was also one of the things he didn't like about waking up. He'd sit under the covers for a long time and wonder what was happening. His mind was working too slowly for the speed of his thoughts.

His hotel room has been trashed around--he didn't know if it was his doing or not--and clothes littered the floor. He had vague ideas how he got back into his hotel room last night in one piece. Last he knew he was with Haruhi but he couldn't recall what happened after they left the casino.

But when Kyouya shifted positions, he realized he was stripped down to his boxers. He wondered where he got them because he rarely wore any boxers. They were itchy and uncomfortable under his slacks. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to figure out things for a second time.

A rustling beside his naked form distracted him and Kyouya looked sideways. Soon enough, a bob of brown hair appeared under the sheets and Kyouya cussed. Loud. It was Haruhi and he knew it. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to remember what the hell happened last night that led him and Haruhi to their current predicament.

And then, fragments of what happened last night rushed in and Kyouya felt himself shiver despite of the warm temperature of the room.

He and Haruhi got drunk together last night.

They came around Bellagio Fountains and Kyouya confessed to her four times, proposed twice and kissed her full on the mouth for more than a dozen times.

They fell on the water when Haruhi jumped on him and he was toppled off balance.

He brought her to his hotel suite.

They had sex. He enjoyed pounding into her twice last night. He found out Haruhi was a virgin.

Okay, so he was sane enough to use protection. How could he not be sane enough to stop himself and his intense hormones? And why did it have to be Haruhi, of all people? Dammit. Dammit, Kyouya. Just . . . dammit.

The figure beside him stirred and cracked an eyelid open. Shit.

"Huh?" She pressed a pillow against her cheek. "Kyouya-senpai, am I in a dream?"

"No."

"Then why are you in my dream?"

Damn, why must she be so cute when she's tousled at early morning? Damn, Haruhi.

"You're not dreaming, Haruhi."

"Why not?"

"We're both naked and you're in my hotel room."

"Your pillows smell really nice." Okay, so she was still half-conscious and unwary. Maybe Kyouya can knock her out, clothe her, send her back to her hotel suite and pretend nothing happened? "They smell of tropical fruits . . . (sniff) and dark chocolate. Really, really nice."

No, scratch that. He can't have the strength to knock her out with a head bat or something like that. Maybe he should use a block of wood? A steel bar? No, that would be stepping over the line. He can't afford sending her to the hospital for a severe head concussion. He could be sued for attempted murder and the embassy would bite his arse.

"Huh?" Haruhi lifted her head and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Kyouya-senpai, why are you naked?"

"Haruhi, we had sex last night."

"Why would I have--"

It hit her. HARD and COLD. Like a ton-brick dropped on top of her head and a bucket of ice dispensed inside her shirt. Only, she wasn't wearing anything right now.

"Shit!" She shot upright and collected the sheets frantically to cover her body. Her hands were trembling, her legs unsteady. She backed away from the bed until her back hit the wall and she cussed again.

"I never thought you were one to curse, Haruhi."

"What the hell, Kyouya! Huh--Kyouya? Senpai? O--Ootori. Shit!"

"It has been ten years."

Maybe she didn't totally remember what happened last night. That part when he confessed four times and proposed twice. Oh, yeah . . . and that part when they sloppily kissed in the middle of the road for a few--FEW--times while rubbing into each other like bunnies in heat.

Haruhi gaped; her mouth hung wide open. Yes, it has been ten years. Yes, this is Ootori Kyouya. Yes, she had sex with him. Yes, it was her senpai she hadn't seen for a decade. And yes, she was standing naked--with only a thin sheet of linen covering her--in front of the Shadow King.

They stared at each other for a long time. Haruhi was the first to attack. She did the best thing she knew right: she screamed.

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

Summary: What Mei starts--simply gets worse. And this time, Haruhi and Kyouya are the ones to suffer. They wake up in Vegas . . . and hell breaks loose.

2/2

"Dammit, Kyouya!" Haruhi has never been THIS hysterical. After wrenching the door open and slamming it to his face, she stamped her feet heavily and marched her way out of the hallway. She reached the elevator and slid inside. Kyouya was behind her. "How could you do this to me? We were supposed to be . . . friends! Do friends do this to each other, you friggin' bastard!"

"I think you should keep your voice down," he told her. They were the only people inside and her voice made his ears bleed.

"The hell I care!"

"Haruhi," Kyouya was calm and it irritated her. Of course, natural instinct would tell her to feel angry. "We're both adults and I think you should keep in mind that we should act maturely." He waited for a second of silence to pass. "Are you calm now?"

"You violated me," Haruhi accused.

"We were both drunk last night and we were not in the right state of mind to think what was logical and not," he explained. "And if you think it was a mistake then I feel sorry for you. But I don't regret what we've done."

She turned to him. Haruhi was angry, he couldn't deny that. In a way, he should feel at least a bit guilty for what she was feeling right now. He did. But to all honesty, he didn't regret anything that happened last night.

"How can you still say that, you bastard?"

The elevator chimed and with a clanking sound, the doors opened. Haruhi aimed him another curse word before she stepped out.

---

Mei was worried. She called a few times, but she didn't pick up. Haruhi wasn't returning her calls either. Probably once, the line connected and someone picked up but she must have punched the wrong speed dial. The voice was male and the tone impatient. Mei hung up immediately. Of course, Haruhi would never hang out with a guy she just met at a bar in Las Vegas, much less let him answer her calls.

She'd tried checking into the reception to see if Haruhi left for a moment for a midnight stroll but the cute Asian receptionist told her she hasn't seen any bubbly girl with brown hair and large hazel eyes. Maybe he saw a girl with a dark-haired man walk out of the lobby a couple of hours ago but Mei doubted it was Haruhi.

So when Mei's phone hummed a loud tune Darth Vader's Imperial March and the caller ID told her it was Haruhi, she almost dropped her mobile on the marble floor.

"Haruhi! Where have you been? You do realize how worried I was, no? Get your ass back here immediately!"

"Pack up," Haruhi's voice on the other line was shaking and Mei didn't miss it. "We're leaving."

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Haruhi hung up.

---

Mei didn't ask what happened and told Umehara not to dig something up as they settled to the airport. Haruhi had been quiet since she arrived that morning and Mei knew better than to stick her nose to her best friend's business. She respected Haruhi as much as Haruhi respected her. It was a regular drill in their friendship, when such problems arise, that they would let a few days pass before they talk about helping each other out.

As Haruhi stared out of the window to watch the clouds, the plane tilled downward. After three long days, they were back in Japanese soil.

---

"So, what happened?" Mei asked as Haruhi flipped her portfolio quietly. They were in Haruhi's office at lunch, four days after their three-day trip in Las Vegas.

Haruhi looked out of the window. The weather was humid and the clouds hid the sun. She predicted rain.

"Kyouya-senpai showed up," she explained. Mei straightened up so suddenly.

"You mean Ootori Kyouya? Your senpai back in high school."

Mei was fully aware about the feelings Haruhi had hidden from her senpai since high school. It must have been unrequited because Haruhi never voiced out her feelings, afraid that the friendship might end the moment she did so. She didn't want to end the only bond that kept them together. Mei wasn't sure if Haruhi's feelings were still alive but she didn't understand why her emotions right now are completely out of the context. She should be feeling happy, right? They haven't spoken in over a decade and she must have missed him so much.

"We--" Her voice was caught on her throat. "Something happened that night."

Mei didn't miss it. "Well, isn't that interesting? Haruhi, you've waited for this for so long."

"That's not the point Mei," Haruhi argued weakly. "Kyouya-senpai is the last thing in my mind right now."

"Then why did you mention it?"

"Because you asked."

"Haruhi, if you don't want to talk about it, you would naturally evade the question. You didn't."

Mei irritated her. "You know, this is your fault! If you hadn't pulled me to this stupid trip to Vegas, I wouldn't have come across him. I wouldn't have to put up with this . . . this--ugh! This is all your doing!"

She buried her face on her hands and sighed while trying to compose herself. She knew she wasn't mad about Mei. She knew she just wanted to blame someone on what had happened. She knew she was wrong.

Haruhi had kept it all to herself. The pent-up emotions, the hidden feelings . . . When she heard about the wedding on newspaper clippings and TV interviews a few years back, she knew her feelings were needed to be kept inside a large box and be kept there forever. Things were better off the way they were and the last thing Haruhi wanted was to cause trouble and make things complicated.

But she knew she was only lying to herself. Haruhi didn't mind. At least she had law school, Mei and Ranka-san. It was enough.

And then suddenly, the wall she built around herself to keep everything associated to Kyouya away, was suddenly broken down in just one instance. She hated him for it.

"Why do you keep on denying yourself, Haruhi? What's wrong with you?"

"You don't understand!"

"Tell me," Mei rose and banged her fists on the desk unceremoniously. "That night you were with him. You got drunk, you kissed under the moonlight, and you made love. Look me in the eye and tell me if it didn't trigger any emotions you kept in the past."

In just that moment, Kyouya was able to break Haruhi's own self-preservation.

"You're an ass," Haruhi told Mei. "Get out."

"Fine," she shrugged in exasperation and clucked her tongue. Mei turned to her heel and slammed the door behind.

Haruhi knew she wouldn't be seeing her in a long time.

---

Okay, so she knew she was at fault here and she had to apologize. She was acting rude the other day and she had taken all her anger on Mei. She didn't even know why she was angry in the first place. Haruhi knew she had to say sorry.

She rang the buzzer twice and Mei was stalling on purpose to prolong her torment as guilt clawed her alive. It was working, Haruhi had to admit. After a few more moments, the doorknob clicked and the door opened quickly.

"Hey," Haruhi started as Mei appeared grumpy as usual. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day."

No apology flowers? No cards? Mei was disappointed.

"And?"

"Sorry for blaming you," Haruhi said. "But you have to realize it's really your fault."

"And?"

"If you're expecting me to say sorry for calling you an ass, I'm not going to do that."

"I knew it," Mei told her, disappointed. "Have you settled down?"

Haruhi contemplated for a moment before she spoke. "I've settled my feelings down."

"How did you reflect on it?"

"I was overacting."

"Yeah, I think you've learned your lesson."

o - o - o - o - o

He must be crazy, Kyouya thought so himself when he realized he had been thinking about her. Once he found himself drawn and entertained to the heavy downpour outside as it pelted the large windows of the conference room. The board was in the middle of a meeting at that time and he suddenly said to the man next to him, "Nice weather we have today, isn't it?" Kyouya actually smiled before turning his focus back to the meeting as a heavy rumble of thunder grumbled outside.

Yes, he IS crazy.

And yes, his feelings for her were never gone. That night in Las Vegas, as they made love under the bask of flickering lights of the busy district of the city, Kyouya's feelings were reawakened.

He was still in love with her. For the first time in years, Kyouya felt himself happy again. He didn't know why but he was just happy. Period. No one had to question about it.

Kyouya stood in front of her apartment door without warning. She would be surprised but he didn't care. He enjoyed making surprises and he'd be glad to do it for Haruhi. He rang the buzzer once and the door opened quickly. She appeared on the threshold, her face beaded with sweat and her hair pulled back on a ponytail. She must be cleaning the house.

"Hi Haruhi," he greeted so out of character. She slammed the door to his face.

He knew he would startle her but he didn't figure she'd be that surprised. She opened the door again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I have no plans tonight," he told her.

"Well, I have. Please go."

"I have lacrosse game tickets, front seat."

"I don't think lacrosse games are played at night, Kyouya-senpai."

So she's not angry anymore. That's a good sign.

"But it's a shame if I don't use them. The game's tonight."

"I'm not particularly interested with the sport," she said while crossing her arms and dabbing her sweat with a towel.

"You don't have to," Kyouya assured her with a brief smile. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Haruhi slammed the door to his face for the second time that morning.

---

She was dressed with no more than a clean pair of shorts, a loose tank top over a fitted t-shirt and a pair of running shoes. Her hair was let loose on her shoulders and it spilled like dangerous hot chocolate milk. Kyouya tried to look for the best shirt he can find in his wardrobe but most of his clothes were suits and Fuyumi was a little help. He ended up wearing a dress-shirt, a pink tie, a pair of slacks and slick black leather shoes.

"I was in a meeting," he excused himself weakly but Haruhi shrugged and stepped out of the door.

They arrived at the stadium through train and one bus ride. It was already full and the seats were almost all occupied. Kyouya and Haruhi found a comfortable spot on the front row and the game started at once. Haruhi, despite not knowing the procedures of the game and the popularity of the teams or which one was doing better than the other, cheered at the right moments and boo-ed at the appropriate fouls. It amused him.

For ten years they were apart, Kyouya found this small time they were having something he could use to make up for the past decade.

They settled for a family restaurant a few feet away from the stadium. It was a small table at a private corner and Haruhi ordered spaghetti, fries and chicken. She was hungry. Kyouya, after she had suggested, resolved for a taco and diet soda. He watched her dig in.

"Haruhi," he started as Haruhi nibbled on a fry. She looked up and acknowledged him.

"Can we talk about that night in Las Vegas?"

She shrugged and looked away from his eyes.

"It wasn't really a nice . . . welcoming gesture for two friends who haven't met for a very long time, huh?"

"Not really," she said.

"But it was something I didn't regret either," he said.

She stopped and looked at him and there she saw it: the sincerity of his words. It was a part of Kyouya she had never seen before. She's never used to this part of him but that's probably for the better that he's changed.

"I don't think I regretted it either."

Kyouya smiled. Her words were enough for him; his heart swelled. Silence consumed they but they were comfortable with it.

"I might have fallen for you, Haruhi," he told her.

Might? Who was he fooling? He had fallen for her entirely.

Haruhi blinked once. Twice. She batted her eyelids until Kyouya's words sank in. He continued, "I think we should try and get this relationship work. I don't want to lose you."

She sat across him, her lips tugging to a smile. Haruhi sighed with ease and relaxed on her chair. She might have to thank Mei about this. Her mistake had led her and Kyouya to something much, much more--to something much, much deeper and better than she had expected,

It was what she wanted and what he wanted all along.

. . .

**end**


End file.
